doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pedro Ruiz
|nacionalidad = Argentino |familiares = Jimena Vallejos (esposa) |lugar_nacimiento = Provincia de Córdoba, Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |última_aparicion = |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 ( ) }} thumb|right|230px|Pedro Ruiz es la Voz en Español Latino de Negan thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a Pedro. thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a [[Pedro Ruiz en el programa de Alejandro Graue Dale Ale !]] Gene Belcher.png|Eugene "Gene" Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temps. 1 - 3), uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Season_nine_negan_%282%29.png|Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en The Walking Dead, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jeffcommunity.png|Jeff Winger en Community, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Don-draper-lg.jpg|Donald Francis "Don" Draper en Mad Men (Temps. 1 - 4), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PROO_Azul.png|Dax Lo / Ranger Azul Sobrecarga en Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Djangos.jpg|Django (Jamie Foxx) en Django sin cadenas (versión Sony). SWR Azmorigan.png|Azmorigan en Star Wars: Rebels. ADS-Skaar.jpg|Skaar en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y Ultimate Spider-Man. Char_99084.jpg|David en The Last of Us. HOTSAnubarak.png|Anub'arak (Cyb'arak) en Heroes of the Storm. HOTSGall.png|Cho'Gall también en Heroes of the Storm. Helado.png|Helado en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. UTS-Blade.png|Blade también en Ultimate Spider-Man. UTS-StarLord.png|Star-Lord también en Ultimate Spider-Man (Temp. 2). o-aki watch 787896655.png|No señor, si que no en Yo-Kai Watch. S7RICK.jpg|Rick Grimes (2ª voz) también en The Walking Dead. Season-two shane walsh.png|Shane Walsh también en The Walking Dead. SeanParker.jpg|Sean Parker en Red social. JakeBirdman.jpg|Jake (Zach Galifianakis) en Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia). HadesDescendientes301.jpg|Hades en Descendientes 3. Sport.jpg|Matthew "Sport" Higgins en Taxi Driver (redoblaje). Billmurrayzombieland.png|Bill Murray en Tierra de zombies. Thompson ZdM.png|Sargento Matt Thompson en The Hurt Locker. Kano.png|Kano en Mortal Kombat (redoblaje). 045631204.png|James Franco en Este es el fin. RayBozeman.jpg|Ray Bozeman en 12 horas. HYWAaron.png|Aaron en Haywire. 420630152.png|Jeremy en Votos de amor. Bartender Book of Eli.png|Bartender en El libro de los secretos. 010245215.png|Juez Dave Navarro en Ink Master. Mccarthy.jpg|Sr. McCarthy en Yo, él y Raquel. 20268-23747.gif|Mateo en Anaconda (redoblaje). Sombra dicc.png|Dick Shadow en Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella. Cakmak.png|Azad Kirman en Esposa joven. 12806158_1155390741173390 1719761089183164162_n.jpg| Larry Medrano en Cautiva JDM7Rogers.png|Rogers en El juego del miedo VII. Los cazafantasmas - Egon Spengler.png|Dr. Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas (versión FOX). Character large 332X363 felix.jpg|Félix García en The Troop. Danielgilliessavinghope.jpg|Dr. Joel Goran en Saving Hope. Ronnie Operación Rescate.jpg|Ronnie en Operación rescate. Mrt.gif|Sr. T en Lost & Found Music Studios. Kivancksvs.png|Kurt Seyit Eminof en Sura & Seyit , amor en guerra. Guardia Rojo de abajo Laberinto .jpg|Guardia rojo en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. Guardia azul de parte inferior Lab.jpg|Guardia Azul también en el redoblaje de 2009 de Laberinto. Johnny+Knoxville+Jackass+3D+Premiere+Paris+AYvjom2nNtEl.jpg|Johnny Knoxville en el segundo doblaje de Jackass 3.5. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-15h07m41s37.png|Cadmon Lansky en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Gran Maestro.png|Gran Maestro en Ultimate Spider-Man. León Alfa.png|León Alfa en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329814.jpg|B3-NK1 también en Yo-Kai Watch. Yo-aki watch 787896655.png|Noseñores también en Yo-Kai Watch. Liam Hemsworth.jpg|Liam Hemsworth en los Teen Choice Awards 2013. CodySimpsom.jpg|Cody Simpsom también en los Teen Choice Awards 2013. Pedro Ruiz (nacido el 26 de noviembre de 1982) es un actor de doblaje y locutor argentino. Fácilmente reconocible por su característico tono agudo, con el que interpretó a personajes destacados tanto en cine como en televisión, como Eugene "Gene" Bletcher en Hamburguesas Bob, Negan en The Walking Dead, Jeff Winger en Community, Django en Django sin cadenas, Dax Lo / Ranger Azul Sobrecarga en Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga, Donald Francis Draper en Mad Men, Skaar en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H., Azmorigan en Star Wars: Rebels, entre otros. Informacion Nacido en la ciudad de Córdoba ( Córdoba Capital, Provincia de Córdoba, Argentina) cursó la carrera de locución en dicha ciudad y posteriormente se mudó a Buenos Aires para capacitarse como actor de doblaje siendo de la primera promoción en ser capacitados por el director argentino Nicolás Frías a cargo de los estudios Media Pro Com en el año 2004. Filmografía Películas ;James Marsden *Shock and Awe - Warren Strobel (2018) *The D Train - Oliver Lawless (2015) *Robot & Frank - Hunter(2012) *Perros de paja - David Sumner (2011) *La caja - Arthur Lewis (2009) ;Channing Tatum *The Son of No One - Jonathan White (2011) Argentino *10 años - Jake (2011) Argentino *Haywire - Aaron (2011) Argentino *Querido John - John Tyree (2010) ;Shea Whigham *The Lincoln Lawyer Corliss (2011) (Doblaje Fox) *Atormentado - Dewart (2011) ;Gerard Butler *Jugando por amor - George (2012) Argentino *En busca de un sueño - Frosty Hesson (2012) Century Fox ;Vincent Cassel *En trance - Franck (2013) *Un metodo peligroso - Otto Gross (2011) ;Shawn Ashmore *The Day - Adam (2011) *Mother's Day - George Barnum (2009) ;Greg Kinnear *El boulevard de la salvación - Carl Vanderveer (2011) *Un invierno en la playa - William Borgens (2012) ;Guy Pearce *The Hurt Locker - Sargento Matt Thompson (2008) *First Snow - Jimmy Starks (2006) ;James Spader *La secretaria - E. Edward Grey (2002) Redoblaje Argentino (2009) *Sexo, mentiras y video - Graham Dalton (1989) Redoblaje Argentino (2009) ;Michael Paré *12 horas - Ray Bozeman (2012) *Amphiobius 3D - Jack Bowman (2010) ;Til Schweiger *Cuatro contra el banco - Chris (2016) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Cagliostro (2011) ;Otros *Golpe maestro - Lion (Ekin Cheng) (2018) / Gráficas *Take Point - Ahab (Jung-woo Ha) (2019) *Descendientes 3 - Hades (Cheyenne Jackson) (2019) *El ratón Pérez y los guardianes del libro mágico - Espantapájaros (2019) *Regresa a mí - Neal Beeby (Courtney B. Vance) (2018) versión argentina *Vida privada - Richard Grimes (Paul Giamatti) (2018) *La pequeña traviesa - Toni (Christoph Maria Herbst) (2018) *Misión secreta (2017) - Voces adicionales / Gráficas (2017) *Fabricated City - Melenudo (2017) *Tragedy Girls - Director Gerald Reid (Loren Lester) (2017) *Ultraman: The Next - Kurashima Takeshi (Nagasawa Toshiya) (2004) *Megan Leavey - Sargento Mayor (Corey Johnson) (2017) *Guerrera de sangre - Sr. Sang (Kirt Kishita) (2016) *Travesura de perro - Blackie (French Stewart) (doblaje original) (2013) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces adicionales (2012) *El concurso de baile - JT (David Burtka) (2014) *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Evan Luke (Nicolas Cage) (2014) *Chocolate - George Footit dit Footit (James Thierrée) (2016) *Pet - Dr. Jessup (John Ross Bowie)(2016) versión FOX *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Voces adicionales (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Entrenador (Scott Silver) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Burt Hooper (Gary Weeks) (2016) *Imperial Dreams - Isaac (Nik Petcov) (2014) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Dee Jay (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) (1994) *Altamira - Monseñor (Rupert Everett) (2016) *Ángel de la Navidad - Brady Howe (Jonathan Scarfe) (2015) *What We Become - Dino (Troels Lyby) (2015) *Tallulah - Andreas (Zachary Quinto) (2016) *Paper Man - Capt. Excellent (Ryan Reynolds) (2009) *Demoted - Mike Murphy (Sean Astin) (2011) *Hush (2016) - John (Michael Trucco) (2016) *Amor a la carta - Voces adicionales (2013) *El caza recompensas - Ray (Ritchie Coster) (2010) *Riot - Mark Crane (Andrew Troy) (2015) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Félix (Javier Bardem) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Madres perfectas (2013) - Gráficas (2013) *Vigilancia máxima - Comandante Hwang (Sol Kyung-Gu) (2013) *Ella - Voz de introducción de OS (Artt Butler) (2013) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Ben Tomason (Michael Cudlitz) (2013) *App - Profesor Andrey (Leonid Vlasov) (2013) *Testigos - Voces adicionales (2013) *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - Howard Stern (Adam Goldberg) (2013) *Quién mató a Lincoln- Voces adicionales (2013) *Monos asesinos - Hong (Kerry Wong) (2013) *The Call - Oficial Paul Philips (Morris Chestnut) / Voz en Telefono (2013) *Antes de la medianoche - Jesse (Ethan Hawke) (1ra. Versión) (2013) *Vampiros (2012) - Danny (Richard Lewis) (2012) *Liz & Dick - Richard Burton (Grant Bowler) (2012) *Aftershock - Gringo (Eli Roth) (2012) *Django sin cadenas - Django (Jamie Foxx) (2012) *Inventing the Abbotts - Doug Holt (Joaquin Phoenix) (1997) *Votos de amor - Jeremy (Scott Speedman) (2012) *La última noche buena - Frank (Jason Flemyng) (2011) *Juego de asesinos - Roland Flint (Scott Adkins) (2011) *Silent Night - Diputado Giles (Andrew Cecon) (2012) *Les doy un año - Guy (Simon Baker) (2013) *Los indestructibles 2 - Toll Road (Randy Couture) (2012) versión FOX *El campo de Abel - Billy (William Buchanan) (2012) *Lola contra el mundo - Henry (Hamish Linklater) (Doblaje LAPTV) (2012) *Freelancers - Sully (Vinnie Jones) (2da. Versión) (2012) *Transito - Nate (Jim Caviezel) (2012) *Leprechaun 6: De vuelta al vecindario - Cedric (Sticky Fingaz) (2003) Doblaje de 2011 *Leprechaun 5: El duende en el vecindario - Butch (Red Grant) (2000) Doblaje de 2011 *¿Quién es Bernie? - Danny Buck (Matthew McConaughey)(2011) versión argentina *Venganza despiadada - Steve Richard (Callum Blue) (2011) *Medianoche en París - Gil Pender (Owen Wilson) (2011) (Doblaje argentino) *S.W.A.T.: Unidad especial 2 - Richard Mundy (Micah Hauptman) (2011) *Leones por corderos - Coronel Falco (Peter Berg) (2007) *Carrera sin reglas - Ryan (Sean Faris) (2011) *Valientes - Shane Fuller (Kevin Downes) (2011) *Alma de surfista - Holt Blanchard (Kevin Sorbo) (2011) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Stéphane Monnereau (Yvan Attal) (2011) *Jackass 3.5 - Ryan Dunn (2011) *Las reglas de la atracción - Sean Bateman (James Van Der Beek) (2002) *Jackass 3.5 - Él mismo (Johnny Knoxville) (Segunda Versión) (2011) *Fuerzas especiales - Tate (Steve Austin) (Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Recoil - Prospect (Tygh Runyan) (Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Francotirador: Recargado - Capitán Nelson (Conrad Kemp) (2011) *Temporada de brujas- Hagamar (Stephen Graham) (Doblaje FOX) (2011) *Zona de impacto - Det. Danny Detillo (Tom Sizemore) (1993)(Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Reino animal - Barry 'Baz' Brown (Joel Edgerton) (2010) *Hecho en Dagenham - Eddie O'Grady (Daniel Mays) (2010) *Fair Game - Joe Turner (Kristoffer Ryan Winters) (2010) *Se dice de mí... - "Woodchuck" Todd (Penn Badgley) (2010) *El libro de los secretos - Bartender (Arron Shiver) (2010) *La chica de mis sueños - Paul Sanders (Justin Long) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Norman (Tracy Morgan) (2010) *El escuadrón del crimen - A.J. (Hayden Christensen) (2010) *Red social - Sean Parker (Justin Timberlake) (2010) *Noches de encanto - Sean (Stanley Tucci) (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Cal White (Scott Caan) (2010) *Loco por ella - Roland (Patrick Wilson) (2010) *Legión de Ángeles - Jepp Hanson (Lucas Black) (2010) *A Perfect Getaway - Padrino 3 (Mike Begovich) (2009) versión Sony *Un camino a la felicidad - El profesor (Curtis Armstrong) (2009) *The Men Who Stare at Goats - Bob Wilton (Ewan McGregor) (2009) *Moon - Sam Bell (Sam Rockwell) (2009) *Todos los caminos conducen a casa - Comisario Brent (Brent Crawford) (2008) versión argentina *Patrulla de frontera - Kimo (Omari Hardwick) (2008) *Vigilancia - Oficial Jack Bennett (Kent Harper) (2008) *El hombre de la silla - Voces adicionales (2007) *Los indestructibles 2 - Toll Road (Randy Couture) (2012) *Catch 44 - Billy (Shea Whigham) (2011) *La Torre - Presidente Jo (Cha In-pyo) (2012) *Evermoor - Rob (Dan Fredenburgh) (2014) *No pierdas la fe - Angus Buchan (Frank Rautenbach) (2006) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *Yo, él y Raquel - Sr. McCarthy (Jon Bernthal) (2015) *2 Guns - Almirante Tuwey (Fred Ward) (2013) *The Water Diviner - Teniente Coronel Hughes (Jai Courtney) (1ra. versión) (2014) *Malas enseñanzas - Mark (Nat Faxon) / Abraham Lincoln (Guía Tour) (Matt Besser) (2011) *The Rum Diary - Sanderson (Aaron Eckhart) (2da. versión) (2011) *La enfermera - Richie (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Hell Baby - F'resnel (Keegan-Michael Key) (2013) *Mortal Kombat - Kano (Trevor Goddard) (Redoblaje) (1995) *Escala - Voces adicionales (2012) *Más grande que el cielo - Michael Degan / Christian (John Corbett) (2005) *Juegos del pasado - Voces adicionales (2011) *The East - Benji (Alexander Skarsgård) (2013) *Taxi Driver - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (Harvey Keitel) (1976) *Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Voces adicionales (1999) *Pollo con ciruelas - Nasser-Ali Khan (Mathieu Amalric) (2011) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Enzo (Filippo Timi) (2010) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Whitey (Danny Dyer) (2009) *En busca de un sueño - Frosty Hesson (Gerard Butler) Century Fox (2012) *Estrella fugaz - Bobby Star (Adam Pascal) (2008) *The Extra Man - Voces adicionales (2010) *El castigador (1989) - Gianni Franco (Jeroen Krabbé) (1989) *Túnel al infierno - Voces adicionales (2005) *Anaconda - Mateo (Vincent Castellanos) (Redoblaje) (2010) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Charlie Bassett (Scott Whyte) (2012) *Todo debe irse - Elliot (Stephen Root) (2010) *Bone Dry - Eddie (Luke Goss) (2007) *El ascenso - Doug Stauber (Seann William Scott) (2008) *The Deal - Ian Chadwick (Jeremy Crutchley) (2008) *Su primera vez - Harry (Harry Zittel) (2010) *El fantasma del faro - Eric Carrinton (Brad Hodder) (2009) *Cuarentena - George Fletcher (Johnathon Schaech) (2008) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Dick Shadow (Stephen Dorff) (2011) *Karate Kid II - Chozen Niguchi (Yugi Okumoto) (1986) Redoblaje (2009) *Tierra de zombies - Bill Murray (2009) *El juego del miedo VII - Rogers (Laurence Anthony) (2010) *Hostal III - Carter McMullen (Kip Pardue) (2011) *Los cazafantasmas - Dr. Egon Spengler (Redoblaje Argentino) (1984) *Josie y las melódicas - Wyatt Frame (Alan Cumming) (Doblaje Argentino) (2001) *Silverado - Jake (Kevin Costner) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1985) *Inventing the Abbotts - Doug Holt (Doblaje Argentino) (1997) *Operación monumento - Sam Epstein (Dimitri Leonidas) (2014) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - Tim Newhouse (Todd Duffee) (2011) *Un pedacito de cielo - Vinnie (Peter Dinklage) (2011) *La dama - Títulos ,Insertos y Narración (2011) *Preservación - Sean Neary (Pablo Schreiber) (2014) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Tamara Drewe - Andy Cobb (Luke Evans) (2010) *Oscuros deseos - Brandon (Brian Borello) (2012) *Harold y Kumar van a White Castle - Voces adicionales (2004) *Huella dactilar - Reynolds (Morgan Brown) (2006) *Fórmula de amor 3 - Misha (Vyacheslav Manucharov) (2011) *The Letter - Raymond (Josh Hamilton) (2012) *Diablo (2015) - Timothy (Greg Lawson) Muskwa (William Belleau) (2015) *Defendor - Voces adicionales (2009) *Ataque extraterrestre - Dennis (Franz Drameh) (2011) *At Any Price - Voces adicionales (2012) (Versión Buena Vista) *El quinto elemento - Policía #2 en McDonald's (1997) *La masacre de Texas (1974) - Nubbins Sawyer (Edwin Neal) (1974) *El casamiento de Raquel - Voces adicionales (2008) *Fantasmas de Marte - Voces adicionales (2001) Telefilms * Cloud 9 - Voces adicionales (2014) * Finding Mrs. Claus - Myles (Andrew W. Walker) (2012) Series de TV Roger Lodge *Los conductores más tontos del mundo 11 - Él mismo *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - Él mismo Otros: *Rescate en el norte - Voces adicionales (2019 - ) *Deadly Class - Padre de Marcus (2019) *Impuros - Morello (Rui Ricardo Diaz) (2018) *Atlanta - Director Greer (Raheem Babalola) epis. 10 temp. 2 (2018) *The Mist - Kevin Cunningham (Morgan Spector) (2017) *ReBoot: The Guardian Code - Sourecer (Bob Frazer) (2018-presente) *Britannia - Lindon (Stanley Weber) (2017-presente) *Friends from College - Ethan Turner (Keegan-Michael Key) (2017) *This Is Not My Life - Alec Ross (Charles Mesure) (2010) *1 contra todos - Magrão (Julio Machado) (2016) *Travelers - Grant MacLaren (Eric McCormack) (2016-Presente) *Mozart in the Jungle - Juan Delgado (Esai Morales) (2014-presente) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Adam Rubin (Jonah Lotan) (2013-2016) *Da Vinci's Demons - Alfonso, Duque de Calabria (Kieran Bew) (2013-2015) *Fauda - Naor (Tsahi Halevi) (2015) *Community - Jeff Winger (Joel McHale) (2009-2015) *Once Upon a Time - Baelfire "Bael" / Neal Cassady (adulto) (Michael Raymond-James) *Mitad humano - Tony (Dan Jeannotte) (2011-presente) *Restauradores - Electrisista (2011) *Joyas sobre ruedas - Mike Brewer (Discovery Channel) (2003-Presente) *The Troop (2010) - Félix García (David Del Rio) *Mad Men - Donald Francis "Don" Draper (2007-2015) *Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga - Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) (2007) *The Walking Dead - Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) / Rick Grimes (segunda voz) (Andrew Lincoln), Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *Mi gato endemoniado - Josh *Saving Hope - Dr. Joel Goran (Daniel Gillies) *Off the Hook: Extreme Catches - Eric Young *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Cadmon Lansky (Max Carver) (2012) *L.A. INK - Paulie Tattoo (2007-presente) *Lost Girl - Dyson (Kris Holden-Ried) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Granjero / M. William Phelps / Duncan Staff / Voces adicionales *Así soy yo - Mark Lynch *El Efecto Carbonaro - Voces adicionales *Adolescentes rebeldes - Spencer Peck *Chef vs City - Gregg Morelli *Recuerdos criminales - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *Alienígenas ancestrales - Nick Pope *Ranking de Locura - Shakir Standley *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Narrador *Los mejores Guinness World Records - Voces adicionales *Los '80s - Voces adicionales *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *Contacto extraterrestre - Voces adicionales *Cheaters - Tommy Habbeb (doblaje argentino) *Operación rescate - Ronnie Lee (2006-2014) *El mejor precio chicago - Wane Cohen *Lost & Found Music Studios - Sr. T (Michael Torontow) *Cazador de asesinos - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Hamburguesas Bob - Eugene "Gene" Belcher (temp. 1ª-3ª) *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Skaar *Ultimate Spider-Man - Skaar, Peter Quill / Star-Lord (temp. 2); Eric Brooks/Blade *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Líder Francés Liliputiense (ep. 23) *Especies en peligro - Merl *Los Vengadores Unidos - Glorian *Billy Dilley - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Voces adicionales *Wolverine y los X-Men - Bruce Banner (Gabriel Mann) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Bagre Documentales *Hiroshima - Voces adicionales (2005) *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet - Joe Levy (2013) *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Roger Lodge (2008-2014) *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales (2014-2015) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Liam Hemsworth / Cody Simpson Películas animadas *Superman: Doomsday - Juguetero / Oficial Tucker / Insertos *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Bradley *Ratatouille - Voces adicionales (Doblaje argentino) *El gran oso - Título *Brendan y el secreto de Kells - Abad Cellach *Nico, el reno que quería volar - Smiley (Sam Gold) / Dasher (Detlef Bierstedt) *Iron Man y Capitán América: Héroes Unidos - Dr. Cruler *Dead Space: Downfall - Voces adicionales *Mia y los Migou - Baklava (Romain Bouteille) *Tarzán: La evolución de la leyenda - John Greystoke (Mark Deklin) *El osito Boonie al rescate - Briar (Redoblaje) *Boonie Bears: De vuelta a casa - Briar *Boonie Bears: El Gran Secreto - Briar *Boonie Bears: El Gran Secreto - Briar *Fantástica - Briar Anime * Kids on the Slope - Voces adicionales * Yo-Kai Watch ** Noseñores (Kazuhiro Fusegawa) ** B3-NK1 (Masahito Yabe) ** León Alfa (Kensuke Satō) ** No señor, si que no ** Voces Adicionales Películas de Anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Voces adicionales *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series turcas *Suleimán - Kara Ahmet Pasha (Yetkin Dikinciler) / Voces adicionales (2011-2014) *Sura & Seyit - Kurt Seyit Eminof (Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ) (2014) *Esposa joven - Azad Kirman (Orhan Simsek / Barış Çakmak) (2013-2015) *Masum - Tarık Bayrakçı (Okan Yalabık) (2017) *Lobo - Voces adicionales Telenovelas filipinas Raymart Santiago *Cautiva - Larry Medrano (2016) *Una nueva oportunidad - Bernard Castello (2015) Telenovelas brasileñas *Pecado mortal - Roberto Lima "Peludo" (Guilherme Winter) (2013-2014) (redoblaje 2018) Series de TV de La India *Tumhari Paakhi - Girish (Sachin Shroff) (2013-2014) Dramas coreanos *Mundos opuestos - Choi Soo Ho (Jun Noh Min) (2013) *Cásate conmigo - Do Hyun (Kim Sung Min) (2012) *Melodía del destino - Yoo In Ha (Ji Chang Wook) (2012) Reality shows * Guerrero ninja americano - PLACA * Ink Master - Dave Navarro * Star Films - Narrador Videojuegos *The Last of Us - David (Nolan North) (2013) *Bloodborne - Mob A / Voces adicionales (2015) *Heroes of the Storm - Anub'arak (Cyb'arak) y Cho'Gall (Darin De Paul) (2015) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Jameson (Brandon Scott) (2016) *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Insurgentes (2017) *StarCraft II : Legacy of the Void - Ma'lash (Stephen Stanton) (2017) Dirección de doblaje * Blunt Talk 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Caja de Ruidos *Civisa Media *Palmera Record (Hasta 2013) *Marmac Group *Video Dub *Gapsa *Non Stop Digital *Magma Productora *Estudio Mandinga *Masterdubbing Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020